Más allá
by Siriela
Summary: . Lily&Severus . Porque el amor real cruza todo límite entre el tiempo y el espacio. Respuesta al reto de los 7 pecados capitales para Retos a la Carta. -COMPLETA-
1. Olvidando el pasado

_**I.- Orgullo.**_

**Olvidando el pasado**

_Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia…sangre…sucia…_

El cántico atormentador se repetía en la cabeza de Lily como el eco de un grito en medio de la nada. Cada vez más fuerte, más persistente, más demoledor. Y súbitamente sólo pudo escuchar eso; el despectivo título que él le había otorgado, sin reparar en el daño que le hacía.

Mientras corría con las manos apretando fuertemente sus sienes y los ojos anegado en lágrimas agrias, se dijo que jamás volvería a caer en el mismo error.

No había esperanzas de ganar esa lucha ya perdida desde hacía tiempo. Aún no comprendía qué había sucedido en realidad. Ella siempre se portaba amable con él, ella lo consideraba un _amigo_, uno de _verdad_. Y sin embargo él se esforzaba en destrozarla con su lengua bípeda y su actitud indiferente.

¿Dónde estaban esos dos niños corriendo por la calle?, ¿y aquella vez en la que ella lo consoló después de que él sufriera un ataque por parte de su padre? Aún podía sentirlo sollozando inconteniblemente entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba con parsimonia la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Podía escucharlo llorar quedamente y sentirlo convulsionarse entre sus brazos producto de la rabia y el dolor. Y ella seguía ahí, tranquilizando, demostrándole que ella le quería y que de nada servía seguir llorando. «_Tranquilo, Sev. Ya pasó. Tranquilo…_» Y él, sorbiéndose la nariz y tratando en vano de recuperar su natural estado de serenidad, le había agradecido imperceptiblemente, para después dedicarle una de esas miradas estremecedoras que tanto le gustaban a la pelirroja.

Pero él ya no era aquél niño asustado que temblaba en sus brazos. Y ella no era más ya esa niña dulce que lo comprendía a pesar de sus exigencias. Estaba cansada y dolida. Cansada de él, de rogarle sólo para recibir su más profundo desdén, de mirarlo anhelante rebuscando en su memoria la imagen de _su Sev_, y no del chico que la hería a cada paso que daba. Estaba dolida porque ella era su única amiga entre todo el montón de serpientes que le rodeaban, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, más no quería aceptarlo o tal vez no le importaba.

Pero a ella sí, y es por eso que estaba tan cansada. Así que llorando aún y corriendo para alejarse de un pasado que sólo era ceniza negra y recuerdos difusos, llegó a la conclusión de que no valía más la pena seguir intentado recuperar algo que nunca fue suyo.

Y por eso fue que aceptó la propuesta de Potter. Es cierto, no le parecía desagradable –no al menos cuando mantenía la boca cerrada– y en cierta forma ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba olvidar y sentirse de nuevo querida y protegida. Porque en algún momento de su niñez ella fue querida por un chiquillo temeroso, pero leal. Y aunque por el momento James no representaba ni un ápice de lo que algún día Severus representó para ella, quería sentir que sí lo era, quería enamorarse de él, dejar de preocuparse y disfrutar.

Para cuando Severus notó el daño hecho, ya fue demasiado tarde, porque ella lo había borrado a la fuerza de su mente.

El orgullo de ambos había ganado mucho terreno. Un orgullo que él mantenía a fuerza de olvidar su tormentoso pasado y el orgullo de ella, el de una leona herida.

_Hola a todas!_

_Bueno con esto comienzo una serie de drabbles Sev/Lily para la comunidad del LV de Retos a la Carta. Es la tabla de los 7 pecados capitales._

_En fin, esto tb lo hago como una perspectiva más "verdadera" de lo que veo en relación a esta pareja (y tb para redimir a mi Sev violador del shoot "Te amo" que escribí hace poco xD)_

_Espero que les guste y si es así(o si no tb y me quieren dar sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa) me gustaría que como regalo de navidat le dieran clic en "go" para decirme qué piensan!__ xD_

_Con cariño y deseándoles lo mejor para estas fechas… 3_

_Siriela_


	2. Competencia

_**I**__**I.- Envidia**_

**Competencia**

El profesor Slughorn, con su prominente estómago por delante y su curioso bigote de morsa retorciéndose en un extraño tic sobre sus labios, se paseaba por la sala de Pociones atestada de vapores coloridos y alumnos que, frente a sus calderos hirvientes, chorreaban sudor por sus frentes lustrosas y se adormecían con los vapores intangibles que manaban de sus calderos.

De vez en cuando Slughorn hacía una parada aquí o allá para mirar el fondo de los calderos. Algunas veces sonreía indulgente, otras tantas prefería callar y seguir adelante.

Y de pronto, como si fuese una costumbre en el proceso de las clases, se detuvo frente al caldero de una joven pelirroja, que miraba fijamente pero sin mostrar desasosiego, la poción rosada ¹ que hervía lentamente.

-Buen _Filtro de los Muertos_, Evans…creo que ya sabremos para quién serán esos cincuenta puntos-dijo asomándose al caldero y guiñándole un ojos después a la orgullosa chica de ojos verdes.

Slughorn siguió adelante con su habitual ronda. Evans siempre había sido una de sus favoritas. Era lista y tenaz, además de una experta en pociones. Y mientras pensaba todo esto, llegó al asiento de un chico de cabello negro y grasiento, que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacía la concentrada Lily Evans. Slughorn, que también había notado las dotes del muchacho, se asomó a su caldero con indiscreta curiosidad y descubrió una poción aún más rosada que la de Lily y con un olor más penetrante. Sonrió al muchacho y pavoneándose, regresó a su sitio frente a la clase.

-Bueno, creo que ya ha pasado el tiempo y aunque muchos de ustedes no han siquiera finalizado, he de decirles que ya tomé la decisión, y el ganador de esos cincuenta puntos es el joven Severus Snape que ha hecho un Filtro de los Muertos pulcro y perfecto-Snape miró ahora hacía el pupitre de Lily sonriendo con suficiencia, regodeándose por haberle arrebatado de las manos esos cincuenta puntos que casi habían sido para ella. _Casi_. Más ella no le miró, ni siquiera con rencor o indeferencia, como acostumbraba a hacerlo últimamente. Y eso le dolió, pues mientras ella se levantaba erguida de su asiento y con parsimonia recogía sus cosas, él la sintió más lejos que nunca.

Jamás había caído en la verdadera cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado a la chica. En el fondo seguía esperando a que ella le saludara como antaño y que le sonriera cuando se encontraban en los corredores, como si las palabras amargas que escupió nunca hubiesen brotado de sus labios. Pero ella le trataba con una indiferencia cruel, le azotaba con el látigo de su desprecio y le prohibía el sumergirse en sus dos mares luminosos y verdes.

Por ello se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento, metiendo descuidadamente sus pertenencias en su mochila. Estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse ante ella y clamar por su perdón, bien hasta que ella se hartara y se lo otorgara, o bien porque toda esa indiferencia era sólo una máscara para ocultar su profundo deseo de volver a hablarle y olvidar lo sucedido.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y corrió hacía Lily, que ya estaba dando los primeros pasos fuera del aula. Tropezó con la última banca y dando traspiés salió disparado del aula con dirección a la pelirroja que caminaba lentamente, casi flotando, hacía el patio brillante donde cientos de alumnos repasaban sus apuntes o simplemente platicaban con sus amigos. Y ella en medio del caos, parecía un ángel blanco, un ángel de salvación y redención, porque ella era dulce y comprensiva, era pura y no sabía de odios y rencores, por eso lo perdonaría en cuanto viera sus lágrimas manchando su rostro, por eso le diría que lo comprendía todo y que el amor que le prodigaba no había mutado en absoluto. Seguía siendo vasto y luminoso, como cuando ella lo consolaba tras los malos tratos de su cruel padre. Como si él siguiera siendo un chiquillo temeroso y lo único que necesitara para calmarse fueran las palabras de ella. «_Todo ha acabado_»

Y mientras se imaginaba abrazándola en medio del patio, con los rencores y la destrucción de las palabras –_sangre sucia, sangre sucia_–olvidados, salió él. El héroe con anteojos, el burlesco príncipe, el perfecto repudiado que inundaba sus sentidos de velos rojos y negros. Él, la Competencia de su vida.

James Potter llegó hasta Lily Evans, sonriendo radiante, como era su costumbre hacerlo siempre que divisaba a la pelirroja. Le dio un beso corto en los labios y le echó el brazo fuerte sobre los hombros, atrayéndola hacía sí.

Y mientras caminaban muy juntos y felices hacía la siguiente clase, Severus Snape apuñó sus manos, al borde del dolor y la sangre. No sólo la sintió inalcanzable, sino ajena. Sintió que Lily ahora era ajena a su mundo, era una extraña que aún yacía enterrada en su corazón. Y después Lily se convirtió en la meta fija de su existencia, en la causa por la que tenía que vivir. _Y la competencia empezó._

**¹ Nota del Autor:** No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que el filtro de los muertos tenía un tono rosado. Por favor, corríjanme sin me equivoco (y de todos modos, "supongamos" que lo es xD)

Hola!

Después de 200 siglos regreso con esta segunda parte donde por fin nuestro Sev se ha dado cuenta de que hizo una verdadera estupidez (ya era hora!).

Espero que no las aburra con todo esto, sólo es el comienzo y estos dos se odian (bueno Lily a él xD), pero pronto comenzará la verdadera acción. Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la enorme tardanza . 

Muchísimas gracias a aquellas que me dejan ver sus opiniones!

Besitos, Siriela.


	3. En la oscuridad

_**III.- Gula**_

**En la oscuridad.**

Miraba tras la ventana, apoyando sus manos cetrinas en el alfeizar, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte de un sol muerto y la mente vacía pero roja. Porque el rojo de su ser seguía grabado a fuego en su memoria y en su alma, y sabía que jamás podría apartarlo de su lado_. Era la esencia de su vida. Y esa sería su perdición. _

Cada vez que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo en alguna de las clases ocasionales que compartían. Cuando la divisaba al otro lado del corredor, andando con esa cadencia hechizante, como si flotase. Y cuando estaba con él. Eso lo desquiciaba.

El verlos abrazados bajo los árboles, o cuando él decía algo incoherente que lograba sacarle una carcajada aguda, pero sobretodo cuando él besaba los labios que deberían de haber sido sólo suyos. Porque desde el día en que Severus rebeló a Lily su condición de bruja, ella estuvo destinada a él. Sólo él podría entenderla y ayudarla a ser una gran bruja, tal como ella lo deseaba.

Y en del centro del espiral de ideas confusas y atormentadoras, destellaba la imagen de Lily.

«_No puedo más. No lo soporto_»

Con el corazón encogido y un grito profundo ahogado en la garganta, Severus abandonó su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin para dirigirse con sigilo, pero ciertamente con imprudencia, hacía la torre de Gryffindor. Lo único que quería era verla, solo una vez más. Se volvería completamente loco si no lo hacía.

Y por fin llegó. La Dama Gorda dormía placidamente en su retrato gigante. ¿Cómo entraría ahí?, ¿cómo podría pasar sin ser descubierto y sin que los habitantes soñolientos de la torre lograsen ver que se trataba de él, del pequeño atormentador de sangres sucias?

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que la respuesta llegase hasta él. Porque era roja, como el cabello de Lily. Y se acercó con parsimonia hasta él, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, mirándolo directamente, retándolo a que dijese alguna otra palabra hiriente. Más él estaba pasmado, ¿cómo hablar cuando justo frente a sus ojos tenía a la revelación de toda su vida?

-Ven aquí, alguien puede vernos –susurró. Y a él le pareció que escuchaba el cántico de los ángeles que le recibían en el cielo. ¡Ah, como había extrañado su voz! Incluso unas simples palabras como aquellas le hicieron perder la poca cordura que había tratado de aparentar.

Le siguió sin dudarlo hasta el recodo de una esquina y antes de que pudiese decir nada ella volvió a hablar:-Te he visto, Severus. Veo como me miras. Si. No te sorprendas, nunca fuiste muy bueno para disimular o guardar secretos –dijo fríamente. No era un reproche o un comentario hecho sólo por el mero gusto de burlarse de él y de su falta de temple. Era una sugerencia. ¿Qué más quería ese demonio pelirrojo, si ya tenía su alma, corazón y vida en sus manos?-¿no dices nada? Lo aceptas, supongo –sonrió sutilmente.

-No puedo decir mucho, Lily –y por más extraño que sonara, era cierto. Frente a ella no podría escudarse como con los otros, con esa máscara de indiferencia o uno que otro comentario ponzoñoso. Pero ciertamente no hacía falta decir nada más, porque las palabras siempre quedan de más cuando el único propósito que se tiene es el ser feliz.

Y Severus, durante unos instantes insanos de deseo frenético, fue realmente feliz. Primero sonrió, como esperando a que ella le incitase aún más. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, como si ella esperase lo mismo de él. Se abalanzó hacía Lily, apresándola contra la pared. Fue salvaje, fue impulsivo, incluso al principio doloroso, pero para Lily fue lo mejor. Lo había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo y Severus estaba completamente perdido en sus labios.

Se besaron en la oscuridad como dos amantes a los que les fuese prohibido el siquiera mirarse. Se besaron con mutua desesperación. Ella pudo sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón contra su pecho y sus manos recorriendo su espalda, sus dedos enroscándose en su cabello que representaba el cielo y el infierno para él.

Solos, en la oscuridad, sin el único acompañamiento que sus jadeos y el sonido de sus besos fugaces, se declararon el amor al que estuvieron destinados desde el día en que ella apareció como una fantasía roja en sus sueños y desde que él la miro de aquella forma tan especial, no como una niña con poderes extraños, ni siquiera como una igual, sino como el ser al que siempre amaría.

Hola a todo el mundo!

He tardado, si, pero es que he tenido escuela hasta en el sopa ¬¬

En fin, ese chap es una porquería, lo sé, pero la inspiración me juega ilusiones. Algo así como "vuelvo, pero cuando necesites de mi me largo". Así es, a esto hay que cuidarlo más que a uno mismo xD.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias!

Besos, Siriela.


	4. Fuego y culpa

_**IV.- Lujuria**_

**Fuego**** y culpa.**

Estaba asustada.

No sólo era el hecho de que delante de las personas ella _debía_ ser la novia de James Potter, sino el traicionero sentimiento de que en cualquier momento alguien podría vislumbrar el brillo de sus ojos cuando éstos se posaban en Severus Snape. _La culpa_.

Era cierto que comenzaba a disfrutar la revelación de ternura que James le acarreaba. Reía con sus tonterías, se sonrojaba con sus constantes elogios, incluso lo besaba sin remordimiento. Éste venía después, cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los de _él_, cuando su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y le llegaba la súbita sensación de que alguien más lo había escuchado. Y la culpa le acompañaba, sonriéndole desde lejos, siempre presente, incluso cuando estaba con Severus. Porque a pesar de sonreír y sentirse halagada, Lily no amaba a James, no al menos como amaba a Severus.

Y es que estaba acorralada en una jaula de la cuál no quería partir. Deseaba compartir y querer a James, lo estaba logrando. Pero el deseo era más intenso con Severus, siempre vigilante y obsesivo.

Porque cada vez que estaba con él, en la intimidad al final del día, Lily sentía que su corazón estallaba en distintos fuegos, cada uno más ardiente que el otro, regresando de nuevo a la culpa.

Primero era el _fuego del amor_, que brotaba del lazo irrompible que ellos había forjado desde pequeños y que con el paso del tiempo se había fortalecido. Era tan palpable y exquisito, que cada vez que lo sentía arder en su interior, su corazón le pedía a gritos que acariciara y amara al objeto de esa pasión.

Después venía el _fuego del deseo_, que nacía desde sus entrañas y sus más profundas y anheladas fantasías. Al sucumbir ante él, era arrastrada hacía un torbellino de deseo y sensaciones, cada una diferente a la otra y siempre nuevas y más poderosas.

En la oscuridad, le desnudaba lentamente, disfrutando de cada roce que encendía su corazón, y se dejaba hacer, prisionera de ese sentimiento inconmensurable que la enloquecía hasta el olvido. Cada suspiro inevitable, cada gemido que ella ahogaba en los hombros de él y él en el pecho de ella, cada caricia suave y provocadora, cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por sus cuerpos lustrosos, cada unión intrínseca robada a sus vidas diarias, era una clara demostración que éste fuego era del que más disfrutaban. Sin James Potter, ni los Mortífagos, viajaban al cielo una y otra vez, uniéndose en la oscuridad.

Y en ése momento perfecto, estallaba el fuego más duradero y entrañable, el _fuego eterno_, nacido de sus corazones que palpitaban al compás. Llegaba en oleadas salvajes llenas de placer, precedidas por tiernas caricias y palabras de amor entrecortadas. La paz que les rodeaba les permitía disfrutarse mutuamente como no lo hacían nunca delante de los demás. Descorrían las cortinas que ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos y dejaban que las emociones flotaran a su alrededor, mientras apoyaban sus frentes una contra la otra y cerraban los ojos para fusionarse con el aire.

Y después, vistiéndose el uno al otro, en un esfuerzo vano de aplazar el tiempo, se besaban al punto delirante de querer quitarse las ropas de nuevo y quedarse para siempre en ése lugar, silencioso testigo de su amor prohibido.

Porque más allá de lo que eran o representaban, más allá de todo lo que los rodeaba, sus fuegos arderían a pesar de culpa. Siempre lo harían.

En la oscuridad, en silencio, en secreto, sus corazones se llamarían mutuamente para entregarse una vez más a ése viaje íntimo que los hacía olvidar que sus nombres eran Severus Snape y Lily Evans.

_Hola!_

_Después de siglos y siglos sin publicar nada, dejo este trocito de historia, que me costó bastante escribir y tuve que releer como mil veces porque no me convencía. Y aunque sigue sin convencerme mucho la verdad es que si no lo pongo ahora nunca lo pondré, ya que la culpable de todo esto (__**mi rebelde inspiración**__) seguramente no aparecerá durante mucho tiempo (si, si, la desagradecida, ¿será que estar bajo presión tb ahuyenta a la inspiración? Oo)_

_Bueno, éste capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a las tres personitas que me han dejado review (¿Por qué será éste?, ¿acaso tiene que ver con el hecho de que Lily y Sev ya se han encontrado en "la oscuridad"? xD), pero en especial a __**Venuss**__, porque ella comparte la misma frustración que yo al ver que Lily se quedó con James y no con Sevy (que era más inteligente, diligente, esclavo y amoroso que el primer susodicho. Lo siento, es que el séptimo libro me fulminó en éste aspecto…)_

_Bien, ahora si me despido deseándoles un Muy Feliz Día De La Amistad __**Atrasado**__ (soy un desastre, i know…)_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme**__, aunque sea silenciosamente n.n_

_Besos!_


	5. Decisiones en la oscuridad

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rowling, bla, bla, es obvio que si yo fuera ella no hubiese matado a Snape ¬¬**_

_**Se aceptan todo tipo se comentarios, sugerencias, etc…**_

_**Gracias por leer…**_

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

_**IV.- Codicia**_

**Decisiones en la oscuridad**

-Tengo que irme, Sev… él me está esperando –anunció entre jadeos y risas sofocadas por los besos salvajes que él le prodigaba en el rostro y el aterciopelado cuello. Se alejó de ella, como repelido por el calor del fuego cercano, con la cabeza gacha, escondida para que ella no pudiese ver su rostro desfigurado por el odio y la tristeza. Cansada y comprensiva, Lily se acercó al chico tratando de animarlo, pero éste se apartó de nuevo y le dio la espalda– no lo hagas más difícil, por favor...

-¿Difícil? –escupió con amargura– ¿es difícil?, ¿lo es para ti, Lily? –preguntó con mofa y odio. Sus palabras afiladas como puñales, sorprendieron a la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que lo es…!

-¡No lo es! –gritó a la vez que ella respondía– tu saldrás de aquí y te irás con él, y ante todo el mundo mostrarás tu amor falso hacía el engreído de Potter, ¡cuando a quien amas es a mi! –se acercó peligrosamente hacía la chica, echándole el vaho de su boca sobre el rostro cansado, acechándola como un cazador mortal– ¡estoy harto de tener que esperarte aquí, de verte en la oscuridad!, ¡de soportar la burla de esos idiotas!, ¿acaso yo no valgo algo para ti…?

-Lo vales _todo_, Sev… -respondió fastidiada y dolida, más tratando de tranquilizar al chico. Pero la cólera de él no atendía las palabras dulces ni escuchaba verdades. Sólo quería estallar, reventar esas cadenas que lo mantenían atado a ella, a su merced, a sus _restos de amor_…

-No soy feliz, Lily –musitó cansado, su rostro estaba impenetrable, insensible. No reflejaba pasión alguna, ni siquiera quedaba rastro de su ira repentina– creí que estando contigo, sabiendo que tu corazón me pertenece y no a él…aunque sólo fuese en estos momentos y a escondidas…creí que sería feliz, que con eso me bastaría –suspiró– durante semanas he querido creerlo, grabármelo en la cabeza…lo siento, _no puedo_ –la miró largamente, presintiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría y ella, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, los labios y la barbilla temblorosos y el corazón detenido, dio un hondo suspiro. Después, _todo quedó claro_.

-Tengo que irme, _debo_ irme, Sev -¿por qué ese hermoso sobrenombre, objeto de sus más delirantes fantasías, ahora le parecía vacío y carente de sentido?, ¿por qué parecía que sería la última vez que la oiría llamarlo así? Lily se deshizo de sus lágrimas con un movimiento rápido del dorso de su mano blanca y miró con firmeza la inmensidad de los ojos negros del chico. Se giró sin decir nada, sin el habitual beso apasionado, sin una promesa del próximo reencuentro…y desapareció detrás de la puerta, tal vez para no volver más…

Pero al cruzar el umbral oscuro del santuario de su amor prohibido, su aparente serenidad y firmeza se desmoronaron como un castillo de naipes _muggles._ Su fuerza se vino abajo y las lágrimas borradas anteriormente fueron suplidas con otras tantas, ahogándola, impidiéndole respirar.

No quería pensar en Severus, ni en James. Para su mala o buena fortuna comenzaba a querer a este último, cada vez más, y la infelicidad del primero era un peso agobiante sobre sus hombros.

Tenía que decidir: su amor de toda la vida, el observador misterioso, el amigo incondicional, el que la llamó sangre sucia…o el chico engreído e inmaduro, pero dulce y amoroso.

Más su corazón no quería elegir. _No podía_. Porque el abandonar a uno sería el perpetuo recuerdo del pasado cenizo junto al otro.


	6. Negros y claros

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rowling bla bla bla, mío sólo es el hecho de que Lily y Sev si se amaron alguna vez n.n**_

_**Bien, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas chicas que han dejado sus reviews tan hermosos que me fascina leer! **_

_**En uno de ellos (y tb en mi livejournal) me encontré con que estaba la interrogante de por qué si Lily amaba a Sev más que a James, entonces ella dudaba. Bien pues la verdad es que creo que es normal. Tómenlo así: en los Dramiones –dejemos de lado el obvio hecho de que esa pareja no existe**__**–, los Dramiones más reales creo que son aquellos donde Draco y Hermione se enrollan y al final se dejan, ¿por qué?, porque aunque haya mucho amor y esas cosas, es simplemente imposible que estén juntos. La familia de él es Mortífaga, él mismo es Mortifago, bla, bla, bla. Creo que algo similar pasa aquí. Ellos dos se aman –porque si lo hacen–, pero es imposible que estén juntos, él tiene un destino fijado y ella tb tiene uno, además creo que iba a ser muy OoC el que abandonara a James por Sev. Pero quiero dejar en claro algo: no porque terrenalmente no estén juntos y ella dude, signifique que no se amen y sobretodo que no estén juntos de verdad, pero si les digo qué significa esto ya les diré el final de toda la historia, así que mejor lo leen en el último capítulo que prometo pondré el sábado! Hahaha.**_

_**Bueno, espero que se entienda mi punto de vista y si alguna no concuerda pues me lo dice y a lo mejor hago una historia donde Lily y Sev tengan un hijo que se llame Harry Snape xD –dios! Que horrible suena! xD–**_

_**Gracias a todas, gracias por leer…**_

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

_**VI.- Ira.**_

**Negros y claros.**

_Miedo._

Esa sensación apremiante y corrosiva que provoca escalofríos en la espina dorsal, trasladándose a gran velocidad a través de la espalda con dirección al cuello, llegando al cerebro, sofocando las ideas, alterando los sentidos…

_Sentía miedo._ Era atroz.

Tenía que hablar con él, por supuesto, era lo primero que debía hacer, después…todo el juego terminaría.

¿Pero cómo explicarle que a pesar de las promesas, a pesar de todo lo vivido, de todas las miradas cómplices, del amor a oscuras, de la intensidad con la que sus labios chocaban, debían separarse para siempre? ¿Cómo decirle que no podía estar más con él?

Era extraña la forma en que se había dado cuenta de ello. Al principio no quería creerlo, pero siempre estuvo ahí. Eran tan diferentes, tenían tantas cosas contra ellos y contra lo que pudiese haber entre ellos. No podía correr riesgos, no ahora que su vida comenzaba a hacerle frente, que necesitaba estar serena y despejada para tomar las decisiones correctas. _Él no figuraba entre sus decisiones_, simplemente no podía figurar. Su destino marcado con siseos y tinieblas no era lo que ella necesitaba. Su inquietante frialdad no podría colmar su vida. No ahora que estaba _él_.

Nunca creyó que aquello fuese a suceder, pero sucedió y fue totalmente inesperado. El amor que sentía por Severus era profundo e intocable, y estaba más que segura de que jamás lo olvidaría, de que a pesar de todo siempre lo amaría. Pero ése amor se había transformado, ya no era un _amor protector_, como cuando eran niños, ni tampoco era un _amor fraternal_, cuando recién entraron en Hogwarts, ni mucho menos era ése _amor pasional_ de juventud. Ahora había trascendido a un plano no visual, en donde sus almas estaban juntas, pero sus cuerpos no. _«Algún día lo entenderás…cuando comprendas que nuestras vidas juntas serían un camino imposible de recorrer, cuando la distancia y el tiempo hayan borrado las heridas y me recuerdes como lo que siempre fui…tu mejor amiga»_

Se levantó del sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común, y sin hablar ni mirar a nadie salió por el hueco del retrato. Corrió. Y tal vez no fue sólo para olvidarse por unos momentos de la sensación devastadora que le ofuscaba su respiración entrecortada, sino para olvidar su juego prohibido. Nunca debió permitir que comenzara. Su orgullo de león había flaqueado terriblemente.

Corrió para encontrarlo, pero sus zancadas apresuradas no la condujeron a las mazmorras, sino al árbol. A un árbol único entre todos los que habitaban los bosques de Hogwarts, guardián de tantos secretos. No sabía sí estaría ahí. Tal vez él ya no estaba más, posiblemente la forma menos dolorosa de acabar con aquello sería borrarlo sin avisar, sin dejar ni una sola evidencia.

Pero él estaba ahí, recargado sobre el tronco áspero, con las piernas juntas y las rodillas recogidas frente a su pecho, la mirada clavada en el suelo, cubierta por el manto grasiento de su cabello, como cuando era víctima de un maltrato de su padre o de una broma de James.

Se detuvo en seco a unos metros de él. Sabía que él la había visto llegar, la había sentido como muchas otras veces, pero no hizo nada por demostrarlo, no se movió, siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo. No sabía exactamente que le diría, ni mucho menos sabía cómo se lo diría. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de destruir todos los planes que habían hecho juntos –"_tienes que quedar en Slytherin"_, _"prométeme que siempre seremos amigos"_, _"estoy contigo…todo ha pasado",_ _"te amo…más allá de todo, siempre te amaré"_ –?

Se acercó indecisa, mirándolo fijamente –sería la última vez que lo haría, estaba segura de ello–. Cuando fue irremediable que él siguiese fingiendo que no estaba ahí, giró su rostro y la miró. El corazón de Lily se quebró. Esta vez, sus ojos no estaban vacíos, al contrario, eran oscuros y le decía tantas cosas. Y lo vio desde adentro.

_Desolación, abismo, eternidad…_

-James lo sabe –soltó tranquila, como si informara el clima que se avecinaba o algo sin importancia– ayer…me preguntó por ti, dijo cosas... –un sollozo le impidió seguir hablando. Cuando se repuso, continuó con voz temblorosa– dijo cosas… que tu no me habías olvidado, que siempre me miras… tuve que decirle que entre tu y yo nunca hubo nada, que no lo había…que nunca lo habrá, Sev... –lo miró desesperada. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios era representada por el sonido de algo resquebrajándose lenta y dolorosamente.

_Mentiras, dolor, pánico…_

-Di algo…por favor... –suplicó, ahogando el llanto abrumador que le impedía articular otras tantas cosas que le habría gustado explicar. _«Lo siento, Sev…perdóname, no fue mi intención…pero no quiero llevar sobre mis hombros el peso de un amor asesino, no quiero imaginarme qué sucederá cuando te enlistes entre las filas del enemigo, no quiero vivir asustada siempre, no soporto el miedo, me esta matando…»_. El seguía con la mirada atenta al suelo, como si unos clavos invisibles le impidiesen moverla de allí. No se había movido ni un ápice desde la llegada de Lily. El viento azotaba sin piedad las hojas verdes del árbol y el cabello de fuego de ella danzaba libre en el aire, pero él era una estatua de mármol cetrino con ojos _negros y claros_.

Se acercó suavemente, temiendo despertarlo de la ensoñación en la que se hallaba sumido para que escuchara las terribles palabras con las que ella le aguijoneaba sin quererlo. Se hincó a sus pies, frente a él. Más él no la miró.

-Perdóname, por favor... –sollozó deliberadamente y rompió a llorar, sin reprimir ni una sola lágrima. Tal vez conmovido por el espectáculo desolador que Lily representaba o por el mismo viento que lo venció y obligó a mirar en dirección a la chica, él la observó por segunda vez. Ella se limpió las lágrimas, a pesar de que otras inmediatamente acudían a suplir sus lugares. Se acercó a su rostro, y con los labios húmedos de saliva y lágrimas, le dio un beso corto en la comisura de sus labios pálidos, para ya no volver a verlo jamás.

No volvió a pensar en él, no se hizo preguntas, ni hubo remordimientos. Nunca se imaginó qué hubiese sucedido si se hubiese casado con Severus y no con James. Cuando algún sentimiento de melancolía o incertidumbre la acechaba, inmediatamente se escudaba en su hijo, que representaba toda la luz de su vida. Pensaba que tal vez Harry no hubiese sido tan guapo si sus ojos hubiesen sido _negros y claros_.


	7. Trasciende

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo le pertenece a Rowling, bla, bla, bla… mías sólo son las insanas palabras que leerán a continuación xD._

_**Agradecimientos: **__Gracias a todas aquellas que leyeron este pequeño fic. Gracias por soportar los mis desvaríos, por ver a través de una ventana más en éste mundo inmenso que es Harry Potter, por gastar o malgastar su tiempo leyendo mis ideas hechas hechos –y valga la redundancia! –. Simplemente por estar aquí diciéndomelo por medio de un review, o por lo menos, como ya dije, gastando su tiempo en mí. _

_Gracias por leer…_

_**Nota Final: **__Soy feliz, porque aunque sea a través de esto pude hacer que Severus conociese la felicidad por un momento, y aunque después se la arrebaté cruelmente –si, soy mala muahahaha–, ahora estoy a gusto conmigo y con él –se lo debía por el otro fic que escribí de él xD– y porque he terminado mi primer "relato relativamente largo" dentro del fandom HP._

_Y otra vez: Gracias._

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

_**I.- Pereza.**_

**Trasciende. **

"_¿_Estoy muerto_? Al parecer si…y si no es así¿por qué veo mi cuerpo agonizante bajo mis ojos, mirándome? Definitivamente lo estoy._

_Me estoy elevando. Asciendo como un espíritu incorpóreo que camina sin temor hacía el paraíso prometido. Pero ni siquiera soy un espíritu; logro ver a través de un velo traslúcido, más no alcanzo a sentir nada, incluso me veo impugnado por la sensación de paz que supuestamente debería sentir al morir. _

_No merezco el cielo. Y definitivamente tampoco iré al infierno –viví en él–. _No merezco nada.

_Sigo elevándome. Lo hago lentamente pero sin detenerme. Esto es irreversible, lo comprendo ahora, pues vislumbro frente a mis ojos algo abrumador, casi doloroso._

_Una telaraña roja, roja como la sangre; inmensa, infinita, atrayente. Se cierne a mí alrededor, sofocándome. Me aferra y envuelve después, lentamente, permitiéndome entrever la última escena de mi cuerpo convulsionándose bajo unos faros luminosos y verdes. E inmediatamente llegan los recuerdos, las memorias pérdidas en algún recoveco inhóspito de mi mente, las últimas luces antes del colapso final._

«Mírame»

He muerto._ Ya no existo más._

_Y son sus ojos lo que veo al final de mi vida. Son sus ojos luminosos los que reducen poco a poco la inmensidad de la telaraña sanguinolenta, haciéndola mesurable, rescatándome de la oscuridad que me acechaba. Llenan mi corazón, me hacen sentir, ser algo más que un espíritu perdido dentro de la nada…_

_Mi corazón me tortura, mis ojos me juegan malas pasadas, mis sentidos fallan. Aún en la muerte sólo puedo verla a ella, clara y eterna. _

_Prometí amarla; y aquí estoy, _amándola hasta en la muerte.

_¿Es mi corazón el que se exalta al percibir ése perfume tan característico que sólo ella emanaba? Por que lo percibo, lo siento. ¿O mi mano la que se extiende deliberadamente para atrapar sus cabellos rojizos entre mis dedos?_

_Si estoy muerto… ¿por qué pienso en ella? No debería pensar, ni siquiera en ella. No debería sentir. No debería anhelar su contacto. No debería presenciar el lento parpadeo de sus ojos mientras me observan fijamente._

_Esto no es doloroso, al contrario. Un sentimiento de completa armonía, una paz interna que me reconforta, se apodera de mis sentidos. Y no tiene nada que ver con el sacrificio que marcó mi destino final, con el hecho de que con mi muerte cientos de vidas se salvaron, de que el mundo mágico tuvo la oportunidad de una mejor vida. Pero todo tiene que ver con _ella.

_Y ahora mi corazón me tortura, justo cuando mendigo en un limbo que no me concede el descanso eterno y tampoco me redime de mis crímenes. _

_Me elevo cada vez más alto. _

_Más allá del perdón._

_Estoy más allá de todo sufrimiento o culpa._

_Más allá del bien o del mal –ya tal vez más cerca del infierno que del cielo–._

_Pero no logro estar _más allá de ella_. De trascender éste amor marchito desde hace mucho tiempo. En esta vida vacía o en la otra, siempre estaré con ella._

_La telaraña cambia. Renace, más inmensa y hechizante que antes. La he visto, muchísimo antes de comenzar a morir; merodeando entre mis sueños, entrelazándose con mis fantasías más profundas, aquéllas _fantasías rojas_ a las que me encantaba abandonarme y a veces, embriagarme. _

_Más ahora es verde, verde esmeralda, justo como los ojos que vi antes de morir._

_Puedo distinguir algo dentro de la inmensidad de la nueva telaraña que en vez de sofocarme, me reconforta. Es un punto brillante y rojo. Y temo. No quiero que sea de nuevo la telaraña de sangre que ofuscó por completo mi ser, no quiero desaparecer antes de verla frente a mí con un vestido blanco y los cabellos rojos al viento._

_¿Por qué me torturan ahora que estoy muerto¿no fue suficiente sufrir en vida y debo ahora pagar mi penitencia también en la muerte?_

_- _Sev... estoy contigo…todo ha pasado_ – mi corazón se detiene, mis ojos hacen un esfuerzo vano de ver más allá de la bruma, en busca de la persona que pronunció esas palabras, estiro los brazos, arañando el aire, enredando entre mis dedos los retazos de telaraña pegajosa que de nuevo me envuelve y me engulle._

_El veneno ha penetrado por completo en mi sangre, la ha contaminado. Y con ironía me doy cuenta de que siempre estuve contaminado, podrido, corrompido por todo lo que ella aún representa para mi._

_Mi corazón no palpita más –he muerto de verdad–. Más no lo necesito ya, pues ahora estoy junto a ella."_

_**Fin.**_

…**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O…**

_**N/A: **__La escena se sitúa en la muerte de Snape –cuando Voldy le echa encima a Nagini uu– y cuando Snape escucha la palabra "mírame", se refiere a cuando se lo dice a Harry, cuando este llega después de haber presenciado la escena –y ésos son los ojos que ve antes de morir y que después le traen el recuerdo de Lily__**–. **_

_Espero que no haya confusiones. Es un poco enredado, porque esta lleno de metáforas, pero es la forma en que me imagino la muerte de Snape, que siempre pensará en ella._

_En fin… muchísimas gracias por todo! Y contestaré todos los reviews que se dejen en este capítulo final –lo prometo!–. Besitos. _


End file.
